battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
My Country Calling
My Country Calling, formerly known as Prologue, is the first singleplayer War Story featured in Battlefield V. Along with Under No Flag, This chapter is available to play in the Play First Trial for EA and Origin Access Basic.https://www.ea.com/games/battlefield/news/ways-to-play-early The Prologue serves as a brief introduction to Battlefield V's mechanics of infantry and vehicle combat, taking place on different fronts of World War II. The mission alludes to Battlefield 1's prologue of Storm of Steel - directly in flashback, and indirectly in terms of structure, with the player switching between many perspectives as an off-screen Narrator provides thematic commentary. The chapter is mandatory to complete when starting the game for the first time in order to play multiplayer. Synopsis London, 1939 The prologue begins with a scene from Battlefield 1's Storm of Steel, in which an unnamed US soldier stands off with a lone German. On screen text implies that in the "deafening silence" that came with the end of the Great War, the world was quick to forget its horrors. The setting jumps ahead to the bombed-out city of London in 1939. As a military convoy drives past a statue of the Storm of Steel encounter, Neville Chamberlain's declaration of war on Germany is read on public radio. At this time, the Narrator begins his diatribe, as a quick preview of the other War Stories is shown. Raid at Narvik Dock, 1940 The player gains control of an unnamed British paratrooper, airdropped in a small group near the loading dock at Narvik in 1940. The squad attacks German defenders in the train yard before advancing along the length of the dock. When approaching the first shelter, a Tiger I tank ploughs through the structure and fires, leaving the paratrooper and his squad's fate unknown as the screen fades to white. Final Breakthrough at Tobruk, 1941 Control is transferred to German tank commander Peter Müller on the outskirts of Tobruk in 1941. Together with three other Panzer IV tanks, the player pushes through a small British armored force of Staghounds, Shermans and captured Pak 40 guns. Passing by some ruins, the Tiger comes under fire from T34 Calliopes before indirect artillery targets the tank to undetermined effect. Behind Enemy Lines at Kasserine Pass, 1942 Senegalese Free French Forces, presumably some of the same from Tirailleur, wait to ambush a German mechanized column passing under a viaduct somewhere in Tunisia. The player takes command of a sniper overlooking the valley from high ground with an unnamed spotter, covering the advance of an assault element by picking off German survivors, taking cover in the nearby ruins. Fighters arrive and bomb the ground element, collapsing part of the viaduct in the process. Coming back around, a Bf 109 strafes the sniper nest. Both team members are killed by the strafe as the camera pans up into the sky. Intercept RAF 114 Squadron over Hamburg, 1943 Control resumes as Yellow-Seven, a Bf 109 pilot on a bomber interdiction mission over Hamburg, Germany. He and his flight of three others engage a squadron of dozens of Blenheims, and several are shot down before Spitfire escorts arrive. After a short dogfight, Yellow-Seven is raked with fire from behind and is presumably shot down. Final Defense at Nijmegen Bridge, 1944 In the last gameplay segment, the player is dropped into the role of an unnamed British machine gunner of the 1st Airborne Division defending the low ground in the vicinity of Nijmegen Bridge. During the defense, Sherman tanks support the British paratroopers against onrushing German infantry and Panzer IVs. With little warning, a V1 flying bomb drops in front of the position, mortally wounding the player and knocking them off their feet. Unable to stand, he picks up an M1911 in a last-ditch effort to fend off the German attackers, but is killed soon after. Another montage of events from other War Stories plays before the mission ends on the game titlecard. Trivia *The statue in the introduction consists of the two soldiers facing each other from Storm of Steel. *Every event in the Prologue (except the Libya and Hamburg segments) take place in sections of multiplayer maps: Narvik (objective B in Conquest), Hamada (between objectives D and E in Conquest) representing Kasserine Pass, and Twisted Steel (objective E in Conquest) representing Nijmegen Bridge. **Interestingly, the Prologue actually takes place on one giant map. Each section is separated by their own skyboxes along with clever usage of terrain elements to hide other parts of the map. *Kasserine Pass was originally erroneously labeled as being in Algeria, instead of Tunisia. This was corrected in the December 5th patch. *The British patriotic song "I Vow to Thee, My Country" plays in the outro, specifically the second stanza's third, fourth, and sixth verses. Gallery BF5 Prologue Trailer 03.jpg| BF5 Prologue Trailer 02.png| BF5 Prologue Trailer 01.png| BF5 Prologue Trailer 04.png| References de:Mein Land ruft Category:Levels of Battlefield V